Teenage Trinity
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: Wonderboy finds himself in a fight for his life against Bizarro but when hope seems lost, Nightwing and Superboy come to his aid forming a new team. The Teenage Trinity. EARTH-69


To see pictures of the OC's MadrinGenesis and myself have created for Earth-69 as well as fully updated history's and stat's visit... .com/wiki/Earth_-_69 and to visit Wonderboy's profile directly visit... .com/wiki/Wonderboy_(Earth-69). Thank you and I hope you enjoy it. We've put a lot of hard work into it. =]]

Teenage Trinity Issue#1 Just a little bizarre

It was a quiet peaceful warm spring night. Wonderboy decided to go for a joy flight and enjoy the night sky. Wonderboy jumped out his window in his civilian clothes as if he were swan diving and after a few seconds silver, red, and black light engulfed his body solidifying into his red tank top with the silver Wonder Woman insignia going vertically down his left side, his smokey silver gauntlet's and his bright silver lasso. The black light formed his skin tight black jeans and slip on shoes.

Wonderboy adored his superhero costume which was inspired from Superboy and Wonder Girls T-shirt with jeans style. The shade of red he chose went well with his light brown skin tone.

Wonderboy soared high into the sky until he was past the smog the city produced. He looked up at the brightly lit sky filled with stars. It was so beautiful it took his breathe away every time he flew here and spent hours gazing upon it. It was a shame that you couldn't see the sky like this from the ground because of the pollution. After he got his fill of the stars Wonderboy swooped down over the city and began playfully gliding around over buildings and skyscrapers.

In the midst of his fun Wonderboy heard a loud crash not to far. With great speed he flew to the scene of the explosion while it was still smoking. Cautiously Wonderboy descended to the ground and patiently waited for the smoke to disperse. Wonderboy focused on his super hearing and could sense a heartbeat. Something or someone was without a doubt in that cloud of smoke.

Wonderboy assumed it could be someone hurt so he approached the smoke and when he was a few feet within range a gray huge cracking hand caught him by his throat. It was using so much force that it was crushing his wind pipe. The smoke dispersed revealing a gray zombie looking body builder with black hair and a raggedy Superman costume with a backwards 'S' shield. This monster was Bizarro, a famous super villain belonging to Superman's rogue gallery. He has all the same abilities as the man of steel except he's polar opposite in looks and personality.

Wonderboy struggled to break free of his grip but Bizarro just tightened his grip and lifted him into the air.

"You help Bizarro. You hid were Superman is." Even though Wonderboy has never encountered Bizarro he knew enough to know how to understand him. Wonderboy tapped him on his hand once signaling him to loosen his grip so he could speak. Bizarro seemed to understand and loosened his grip just enough for Wonderboy to speak.

"Wonderboy hate Bizarro. Wonderboy hurt Bizarro." Bizarro smiled letting his guard down. 'What an idiot' Wonderboy thought to himself. As soon as Bizarro loosened his grip enough Wonderboy slammed his gauntlet's over his ears then kicked him right in the face with all his might sending Bizarro crashing through the building behind him. Wonderboy massaged his neck on the red marks left behind from Bizarro's grip. He knew his attack would only slow Bizarro down and piss him off so he needed to come up with a plan, but before he had time to think Bizarro was already in his gut tackling him through many buildings. Wonderboy got the wind knocked out of him and each time Bizarro rammed him through a building he felt the wind escape him again.

Wonderboy finally collected himself enough to backhand Bizarro across the face. He stumbled back freeing Wonderboy. He tried to fly away to gain some distance but Bizarro caught him by his ankle. Shocked Wonderboy gasped and before he knew it he was face down in the pavement. His entire right side was throbbing in pain from the impact. Wonderboy slowly crawled to his feet softly moaning in pain. Bizarro was heavily breathing over Wonderboy, his eyes filled with unmatchable anger.

"YOU HELP BIZARRO!" Bizarro struck Wonderboy in the jaw a series of times. As every punch made contact Wonderboy groaned in pain. "BIZARRO LIKE BEING HELPED!" He once again unleashed a series of punches on Wonderboy's face but Wonderboy caught one of his fist and uppercut him with his free hand. While he was stunned Wonderboy spun into a powerful kick knocking Bizarro back. Immediately Bizarro recovered not phased at all by Wonderboy's assault.

Wonderboy widened his eyes in shock. He expected that kick to send him flying but it had no effect. Bizarro punched Wonderboy in the center of his chest causing a sonic boom to generate. Wonderboy was sent hurtling halfway across the city crashing through buildings and cars until finally he rolled on his stomach to a stop.

Wonderboy coughed up a few drops of blood, making a line trickle down his mouth and drip off his chin. His clothes were practically shredded and his left shoulder was scraped in various spots. He crawled to his knees and before he got to his feet Bizarro appeared floating with his arms crossed just inches away from Wonderboy.

Wonderboy gave Bizarro a dirty glare but he didn't seem to notice. Wonderboy knew he couldn't take much more of this. His natural healing abilities couldn't keep up with the pace he was getting beaten and if Bizarro kept this up he might kill him.

Wonderboy grabbed his lasso and attempted to catch Bizarro but before he could try Bizarro kicked him across the face sending Wonderboy tumbling once again. He managed to get to his feet for a short second but Bizarro appeared behind him and back hand him straight to the ground.

Wonderboy spit up much more blood then the last time as he struggled to get to his knee's.

"Me START Wonderboy!" Bizarro took in a deep breathe. Wonderboy flinched as he realized what was about to come. Flame breathe. One of the main differences between Superman and Bizarro's powers. It's said to be so powerful that with one attack it could decimate a planet.

Wonderboy tensed up ready for the assault. Bizarro's mouth turned bright red as a lava like substance started to form. Wonderboy closed his eyes and covered his head as much as he could.

Right before Bizarro unleashed his flame breathe on Wonderboy a batarang flew into his mouth, exploding releasing nitrogen, creating a giant ice cube around Bizarro's head. Bizarro stumbled back flailing around like a headless chicken trying to free himself from the ice block.

Wonderboy looked into the shadows to see who saved him and saw a black, red, and blue streak zoom past him and tackle Bizarro. Wonderboy felt his face light up when he realized it was Conner. In the darkness he could see a silhouette of a man and when he emerged from the shadows Wonderboy immediately recognized him. The tight black spandex with light blue stretching from his wrist across his chest. It was Nightwing the first boy wonder and the most famous superhero sidekick to date.

Nightwing approached Wonderboy and helped him get to his feet. Wonderboy was still in awe that Nightwing was here to help which probably made it more difficult for him to stand.

"Are you okay? You look like you've taken quite the beating." His voice was so valiant and kind. After Wonderboy brushed himself off he responded...

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks too you guys." Nightwing smiled.

"No problem. Your Wonderboy right. Conner and Cassie have told me a lot about you." Wonderboy felt greatly honored. He always wanted to meet Nightwing and here he was in the flesh living up to his famous charm without even trying.

The two heroes meeting was brought to a halt by Superboy shooting between them and crashing into a nearby building. Wonderboy cried out "CONNER!" Nightwing and Wonderboy rushed to his side. After shaking off some rubble from his hair and wiping the blood from his mouth Superboy stood up.

"Man Bizarro has retarded amounts of strength. Every blow I give he sends back times ten. Please tell me you have a plan or some special kryptonite to stop him." Nightwing shook his head.

"I don't have any kryptonite that will effect Bizarro but I do have a plan."

Bizarro slowly approached the trio as Nightwing finished explaining everyone's part. Bizarro raised an eyebrow confused as to why the small group was no longer paying attention to him. Furious he tried to crush the three heroes but they all swiftly moved out of the way.

Nightwing threw a handful of smoke bombs around Bizarro blocking his vision, giving Wonderboy and Superboy enough time to get to there positions. Bizarro spun around at super speed getting rid of the smoke cloud. Superboy used his tactical telekinesis to hold Bizarro in place. Bizarro was using all his strength to try to break free.

"Wonderboy your up! I don't know how long I can hold him." Superboy was sweating as he strained himself to keep Bizarro in place.

Wonderboy held up his gauntlet and yelled out... "CELESTIAL!" Silver fire like energy burst from Wonderboy's gauntlet. Once he had a clear shot he drew back his silver string and shouted out... "ARROW!" A silver arrow flew at astonishing speeds even to fast for Superboy to see and struck Bizarro right in the chest. Right when the arrow made contact Bizarro's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground. The trio gathered around his lifeless body.

"Do you think that did the trick?" Even though Wonderboy knew how much power his arrow possessed, he found it a little hard to believe it was enough to stop Bizarro.

"It's enough to knock him out for a few hours, and by that time he'll be in a reenforced jail made just for him on the watch tower." Wonderboy gave Nightwing a nod. Superboy playfully punched Wonderboy in the arm.

"You should have called if you were in danger!"

"It's a little hard when a being with the powers of Superman is trying to kill you." The trio laughed then turned there attention back to Bizarro.

"I guess I better take him to the big man. He'll send Bizarro to the watch tower." Wonderboy assumed he meant Batman by 'big guy.'

"Do you guys want me to come with?" Wonderboy wanted to do something to thank Nightwing for saving him.

"No that's alright, me and Superboy can handle this. You should get some medical attention." Nightwing was referring to the many scrapes and bruises that decorated Wonderboy's body.

"Oh that's okay, I'll be fine. I'll heal on my own in a couple of hours."

"That's good to know. Well take care of yourself Wonderboy. I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

"Yeah , I'll look forward to it, and thank you for helping me today." Nightwing held out his hand and Wonderboy shook it.

"Anytime. That's our job." Wonderboy smiled as he watched Superboy and Nightwing haul Bizarro off to jail. After everything calmed down Wonderboy thought to himself, 'What a day to go out for a joy flight.'


End file.
